Miss Wesley Potter
by SAm radcliffe
Summary: Ginny Weasley está com um problema. E ela precisa falar a verdade pra seu namorado, Harry Potter Mas como arriscar um relacionamento tão frágil? Como forçar Harry a fazer algo que ela tinha certeza que ele não queria fazer? Pós-Hogwarts.


Sobre a Fic

Nome: Miss Wesley Potter

Autor: Luh_lovegood

Tipo: Pós – Hogwarts – Romance

Censura: Livre

Shippers: Harry e Gina

A história pertence a Luh_lovegood e os personagens a JK Rowling.

CAPITULO ÚNICO

(Mente da Ginny)  
Ginny Weasley encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Ela estava fazendo dezoito anos. Dezoito ainda é muito cedo. MUITO CEDO! Maldita, maldita, maldita! Bom, pra ser sincera, eu odeio Ginny. Ela é uma filha da mãe descuidada. Eu sou Ginny. E eu me odeio! QUE COISA! Bom, o fato é que eu só posso culpar a mim mesma e nunca o meu namorado perfeito. P*ta merda!

Eu estava no meu quarto lutando contra as lágrimas no meu aniversário, só de calcinha e sutiã. Bom, até que eu sou bonitinha. Não tanto quanto o Harry diz. Ele vive me falando que eu sou idiota, que eu sou a garota mais linda do planeta e blá, blá, blá! Como se ele já tivesse visto as garotas do mundo inteiro. De qualquer modo... UNG!

FOCO, GINNY, FOCO!

Eu tenho um problema, certo? Examinei o espelho outra vez. Meus cabelos ruivos agora passavam alguns centímetros da cintura. Meu rosto é comum, olhos castanhos amendoados, nariz arrebitado, lábios cheios e meio rosados. Eu estava pálida. Não vou chorar, não vou chorar. Eu tenho exatos 61 centímetros de cintura. Tipo, cinturinha de pilão, mesmo!!

E então a anta aqui fez besteirinha com o Harry. Hunf. Não posso dizer que não foi bom. O Harry é mesmo o amor da minha vida, eu sempre amei ele e tudo. Embora eu saiba que o Harry não me ama. Ele está apaixonado, certo. Mas "amor" é uma palavra forte. E os garotos - o Harry e o Rony em especial - fogem disso como o diabo da cruz.

Foco!

Certo, foi a melhor noite da minha vida. O Harry fez tudo ser perfeito. Foi lindo. Ele no final falou que eu era especial, que era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele e etc. Eu me lembro de tudo o que ele falou, mas não vou pensar nisso agora. Ele falou tudo, menos o que eu mais queria ouvir (Eu te Amo.). Certo, isso não vem ao caso. Só a Hermione e a Luna sabem que eu já tive a minha primeira vez. Só elas, eu e o Harry, óbvio.

E a Mione se ofereceu para fazer a maldita poção anticoncepcional. Mas... Nãããão. A anta aqui tinha que fazer tudo sozinha. E alguma coisa que eu fiz deu errado. Eu estou grávida. MERDA, EU FALEI QUE NÃO IA CHORAR! Eu adoraria ser mãe, é claro, mas... Eu só tenho dezoito anos, não sou casada, mal entrei no meu primeiro emprego e o Harry também, conseguiu se formar como auror agora!

A idéia de uma criança de olhos verdes como sapinhos e cabelos negros rebeldes é, sem dúvida nenhuma, algo lindo de imaginar. Mas junto com essa criança eu vejo uma Ginny com mais de vinte e sete anos, casada, empregada e com uma vida estável. E também, eu queria, depois de casar, passar um tempo só com o Harry. Tipo, apenas eu e ele. E depois de um ou dois anos, nós decidiríamos e planejaríamos com cuidado tudo! O que diabos eu vou fazer?

Grávida, aos dezoito anos e ainda por cima solteira. Se eu e o Harry ao menos fôssemos noivos... E ainda tinha mais essa. Eu queria muito me casar. Mas não queria impor isso a ele. Tipo "Estou grávida, você fez a besteira, agora tem que casar comigo". Hunf. Eu queria que ele me pedisse em casamento, sem pressão. Na hora em que ele quisesse.

Aí entra a minha cintura. 61 centímetros. O Harry está apaixonado. Mas como ele vai ficar quando meu corpo der lugar ao corpo do Leôncio do Pica Pau? É por isso que as mulheres só engravidam quando seus parceiros às amam. Paixão não sobrevive à nove meses sem atração. Amor sobrevive a muito mais. Suspirei e tentei me acalmar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou ter que contar a ele. Eu descobri essa manhã.

Mas hoje é meu aniversário, certo? Eu posso curtir até meia noite. Ou até amanhã de manhã. Droga, amanhã eu conto a ele! Mal eu acabei de me recompor, o dito cujo colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

- Ginny, está pronta? Está quase na hora! - ele perguntou, descaradamente.

- HARRY! - gritei,colocando a toalha na frente do corpo - Você já ouviu falar em bater? Eu estou nua!

- É verdade. - concordou ele, placidamente. Por que não sabe a nuvem escura que se aproxima. E então entrou no quarto fechando a porta - E isso é muito legal.

Ele chegou perto de mim e me beijou. Certo. Eu sei que foi assim que começou o problema, pra começar. Mas eu não posso - NÃO POSSO!- resitir a ele! Ele é muito lindo, muito perfeito! Eu. Amo. Harry. Potter. E eu sou Ginny Weasley, a anta do ano,que não sabe nem preparar um poção direito. Quando eu dei por mim, eu tinha largado a toalha e agarrado o Harry pelo pescoço. MAS O QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU FAZENDO?!

- Harry... - arfei. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. Ah, merda... - Desse jeito eu não vou ficar pronta. - agora minha voz saía uniformemente desinteressada. Que estranho. Mas eu gostei. Me fez parecer mais madura que ele. (\o/) - Volte lá em baixo, diga que eu estou me maquiando e espere pacientemente como os outros convidados.

- As vezes eu acho que você não se sente nada atraída por mim. - ele bufou, meio ultrajado, e se afastou, mas sem soltar minha cintura

- Você é tão besta! - eu falei - Claro que me sinto atraída. Mas você não quer que o Rony suba pra ver por que você está demorando a voltar, não é?

Ele fez uma careta e eu percebi que falei as palavras-chave. Se eu queria tirar o Harry de perto, era só falar "o Rony está vindo!". Era sempre assim quando o Harry avançava o sinal, quando eu ainda era uma donzela (lê-se virgem). Era incrível como ele tinha medo de perder a amizade do Rony. Acho que o que ele mais temia era se na hora que o Rony tivesse dando uma dura nele, meus pais quisessem saber por que eles brigaram. Depois de "amor", os sogros invocados era o que mais amedrontava o Harry. Não que algum dia meus pais já tivessem ficado bravos com ele. Um cara de dezenove anos que já enfrentou tudo o que o Harry enfrentou podia ter medo de um monte de outras coisas. Mas ele só tem medo do Roniquito e dos meus pais. Digno de pena.

- Tchau, Harry. - falei beijando os lábios dele devagar.

Ele sorriu e saiu do meu quarto. Vesti a roupa que a minha mãe havia costurado pra mim. Era lindo. Me caíria bem. Mas dali a três meses... UGH! Tudo que eu olhava me lembrava: Ginny, você está grávida do seu namorado aos dezoito anos. Ginny, você é uma anta. Ginny, você vai ser mãe solteira e excomungada da família Weasley. Putz Grilaaa! Respirei fundo por um longo momento. Vesti meu vestido e prendi meus cabelos num penteado complicado que a Mione me ensinou. Eu me recuso a passar maquiagem. Passei um pouco de perfume e desci as escadas. Vou tentar esquecer disso por hoje. Hoje é meu aniversário. Hora de curtir com os meus amigos.

**

Certo, já é quase de manhã e eu to adorando isso aqui. Tipo, é o fim da minha adolescência, certo? Agora vai vir pra mim uma vida de responsabilidade. Acabaram-se os dias de displiscência e acabou-se o tempo em que eu podia fazer bobagem e depois pedir aos meus pais pra consertarem. Hora de assumir a culpa pelos meus atos.

E o engraçado - engraçado no sentido de estranho - é que eu posso evitar tudo isso. Não voltando ao passado e pedindo a Hermione pra preparar a poção. Mas eu posso evitar tudo isso agora. É só contar ao Harry, pedir dinheiro, ir ao St. Mungus e - Difícil pensar essa palavra - abortar. Mas pra mim a idéia é ridícula. A culpa foi minha. De mais ninguém. E eu... Que coisa estranha!... Eu quero isso! Quero. Simplesmente sequer me passa pela cabeça a hipótese de interromper minha gravidez!

Se o Harry... Caso o Harry não queira... Não me resta outra opção a não ser deixá-lo e me virar sozinha. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha. Sempre fui assim. Sempre fui independente o suficiente pra saber cuidar de mim. Me surpreende pensar que se eu tiver de me virar sozinha, pouca coisa vai mudar. Surpreende, mas me deixa feliz. De um jeito meio distorcido, por que eu ainda prefiro que o Harry esteja comigo. Mas se ele não estiver... Eu tenho que ser realista, não é?

- Me concederia alguns minutos do seu tempo, senhorita Weasley? - senti um arrepio percorrer toda a minha espinha quando ele fez isso. Eu amo e odeio essa mania do Harry de abraçar por trás e sussurrar no meu ouvido, depois de beijar meu pescoço.

- Onde você se meteu a festa inteira? - perguntei, meio magoada. Eu só dancei com ele umas três músicas mais cedo e tive que ir falar com outros convidados. E o Harry sumiu por toda a festa.

- Eu estava falando com os seus pais. - ele respondeu inocentemente

Me virei e vi a minha mãe e o meu pai do outro lado do salão. Meu pai com um ar meio orgulhoso e a minha mãe com a aparência de quem chorava muito, embora houvesse um sorriso no rosto dela. Imaginei que fosse aquele choro de emoção do tipo: "Minha filhinha está tão crescida!". Suspirei:

- O tempo todo?

- Só nas últimas duas horas. - ele respondeu - Já estive pedindo uns conselhos sobre um assunto com a Mione e fiquei um bom tempo sozinho, pensando numa coisa que eu preciso muito fazer.

- Ah, é? O que é?

- Vem comigo que eu vou te contar.

- Eu também tenho que te contar uma coisa - falei, mordendo o lábio - Um assunto de vida ou morte, muito sério.

- Duvido que seja mais importante que o meu. Em outro caso, eu diria "as damas primeiro", mas eu estou muito ansioso. Então depois você me fala.

Olhei pra ele, surpresa, mas sem expressar nenhuma resistência, segui ele até os jardins da minha casa. Ele andou em silêncio ao meu lado por um bom pedaço, uma mão no bolso e outra mão segurando a minha. Eu olhava pra ele e ele olhava pro horizonte. Chegamos na campina na qual costumávamos nos encontrar pra fugir do Rony. De lá, eu podia ver os primeiros raios de sol surgindo no horizonte. Ele parou lá e se virou pra mim, me encarando nos olhos.

Ele parecia meio pálido e um pouco nervoso. Meu primeiro pensamento foi o dia do velório de Dumbledore, quando Harry terminou comigo. Foi duro não desmoronar na frente dele, mas, naquele dia, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele faria aquilo. Estava quase preparada. Hoje, agora, eu temia que ele fizesse isso. E se ele houvesse descoberto? E se de alguma forma ele tivesse visto o teste de gravidez na minha lixeira quando esteve no meu quarto? Foi por isso que ele me evitou a festa inteira?

- Você está linda. - ele disse, a troco de nada

- Obrigada. - Minha garganta estava seca. Eu ia ter que me segurar pra não implorar pra que ele não me deixasse.

- Ginny, tem uma coisa que eu estive pensando a um tempo... Eu não sabia como fazer isso, mas depois de pedir uma ajudinha da Hermione e depois de falar com seus pais, achei que ia ser mais fácil. - Eu não acredito que ele falou aos meus pais que vai terminar comigo! Ele pediu a ajuda da Mione? Pra não me magoar tanto? Eu nunca, NUNCA!, vou deixar ele saber que eu me magoei. Nem que estou grávida tampouco.

- Do que se trata? - perguntei, com a voz vazia. Eu vou fugir de casa. Eu sou uma jogadora internacional de quadribol, tenho um bom dinheiro guardado. Vou me mudar pra Bulgária, ter meu filho e depois eu vou me casar com um búlgaro gostoso e rico com aquele sotaque legal. Quando a minha vida estiver no auge, eu vou mandar notícias e esfregar na cara do Harry o que ele perdeu. Fingir que o filho é do búlgaro gostoso e torcer pra ele não achar o moleque parecido com ele. Ok, isso é um plano idiota. Mas fugir ainda me parece uma boa idéia. E eu falando em ser responsável...

- Ginny, eu... Droga. Bom, você sabe que eu nunca fui bom com esse tipo de coisa, desculpe se não for do jeito que você quer... Mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer. - Do jeito que eu quero? DO JEITO QUE EU QUERO? Eu não quero assim! Cale a boca e então eu posso ficar do jeito que eu quero, muito obrigada.

Então o Harry encolheu. Huh? Ele é mais alto que eu! Ele tem um metro e oitenta e dois. Eu sou uma piunguinha de um metro e sessenta e sete. Quer dizer, como ele de repente ficou dessa altura? Pra ver os olhos dele eu tinha que olhar pra baixo... Então meu cérebro brilhante que não sabe preparar a maldita poção anticoncepcional me alertou do motivo: O Harry não encolheu. Ele se ajoelhou. Aaaaahhh... Mas para que? Certo, então. Mais ou menos, quer dizer. Ele corou um pouco. Eu sou a única boiando aqui? Ele tomou a minha mão e a beijou.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley... Você quer se casar comigo?

...

...

...

?

??

???

????????????

- Se eu... o que?

- Se você aceita ser a minha esposa, Ginny. Seus pais concordaram e me deram a benção e... Não quero esperar mais pra poder dizer que você é realmente minha esposa. Apenas minha.

Então o Harry estava na minha frente, cara a cara outra vez. Primeiro pensei que ele tivesse se levantado. Só aí eu notei que ele não levantou. Fui eu que caí. Meus joelhos cederam.

- Você quer se casar comigo assim? Quer dizer, por que você quer mesmo e não por que precisa?

- É por que eu preciso, Ginny. Eu preciso ficar com você. Você aceita?

- Claro que sim! - quase gritei me atirando nele e bejando-o. Euforia? Besteira. Eu estava em júbilo. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Melhor do que nosso primeiro beijo, três anos atrás. Melhor do que quando eu descobri que não ia ser expulsa por causa da câmara secreta. Melhor que quando ele voltou comigo. Melhor que quando fui aceita pro Harpias de Hollyhead. Melhor do que qualquer outra sensação que eu já havia experimentado. Melhor do que qualquer outra que eu experimentaria algum dia. Quando dei por mim, estávamos rolando pela relva, nos beijando e rindo. Cara, que coisa incrível. Só percebi que ele me abraçava e colocava um anel de ouro no meu dedo.

Um raio de sol penetrou na penumbra e iluminou o meu momento com uma luz dourada. Era o meu momento de ouro. E isso é incrível. Ele sentou junto de uma árvore e me abraçou pra que eu ficasse quase sentada no colo dele.

- Ginny... - ele começou - Você me falou que tinha uma coisa importante pra me falar. O que era?

Enrigeci. MERDAA! Eu tinha esquecido disso! O Harry tinha que lembrar. Droga, droga, droga! Outra pessoa, no meu lugar, diria "mais tarde" só pra não estragar o momento mágico. Mas acontece que eu não sou outra pessoa. E eu precisava falar a verdade.

- É... Complicado, Harry. - falei, nervosa - Eu... Lembra do nosso aniversário de namoro?

- Claro que eu lembro, foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

- Bom... - comecei - Harry, eu descobri que eu... Eu... Harry, eu estou grávida.

Ele ficou todo rígido e em silêncio. Ele não se moveu nem um centímetro por um minuto inteiro. Eu esperei. Não tinha coragem de olhar pra ele e nem de falar nada.

- Ginny, isso... Isso é verdade? Você tem certeza absoluta disso?

- Tenho, sim, Harry. - fixei uma florzinha cor-de-rosa na grama. Não vou olhar pra ele. Não.

- Ginny, isso é... Isso é... - Harry gaguejou. Droga. Senti meus olhos arderem e encherem de lágrimas. Não sei por que diabos esou chorando! Eu não posso chorar! Não na frente dele.

- Sim? - perguntei, nervosa

- Ginny! Achei que você tinha tomado uma poção anticoncepcional!

- Eu tomei! Mas fui eu mesma que fiz, deu alguma coisa errada, eu não sei! - falei desesperada. As lágrimas escaparam apesar dos meus esforços. - Eu não vou abortar o meu filho, Harry. Eu já decidi que não posso fazer isso!

- Por que você está chorando? - ele me perguntou meio chocado. Então segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos e me forçou a olhar pra ele. Os olhos dele brilhavam demais, ele parecia quase louco - Quem falou nisso? É claro que eu não quero que você faça isso! Ginny, essa é a notícia mais incrível que eu podia receber depois de saber que você vai se casar comigo! É incrível! Você vai... Vai ter um filho meu!

- Sério?

- Claro que é sério! Eu amo você, Ginny.

- Eu também amo você, Harry. - falei, saboreando a palavra "amo"

**  
(Mente do Harry)

Eu me virei na cama, me sentindo um pouco inquieto. Não sei o que estava me deixando assim, insone. Estava casado a oito meses e meio e desde que eu me casara nunca tive uma noite que não fosse perfeita. Senti Ginny se mexer ao meu lado. Senti algo molhado no colchão. Será que eu derrubei o jarro de água com o pé? Abri os olhos. A lua que já ia sumindo iluminou a foto no meu criado-mudo. Ginny usando apenas um top curto, a barriga à mostra. Na foto, ela passava a mão pela barriga de sete meses. Uma foto de um mês atrás.

Ela ficou incrivelmente exuberante grávida. Algumas mulheres ficavam inchadas, mal-humoradas ou coisas do gênero durante a gravidez. Não a Ginny. Ela ficou ainda mais linda, por raras vezes ficou um pouco mal-humorada. Mas ela estava mais radiante que nunca.

Primeiro eu estranhei a Ginny estar grávida. E estranhei mais ainda a idéia de ser pai. Mas só por ver Ginny com aquele barrigão e saber que lá dentro ela levava um filho meu... Tudo isso mudou. Era perfeito demais. Toda a minha vida estava perfeita demais, especialmente nos ultimos oito meses. Consultei meu relógio de pulso. Agora já eram quase cinco horas da manhã.

- Harry, por Merlin, acorda, Harry! - Ginny arfou, com a voz aguda

- O que houve, Gi? - eu perguntei, assustado. - Você está bem?

- Harry, minha bolsa estourou!

- A SUA O QUÊ?

- A MINHA BOLSA, HARRY! ESTOU ENTRANDO EM TRABALHO DE PARTO!

Eu levantei correndo, sentindo que alguém acabava de me dar um tabefe forte na cabeça. Corri o mais rápido que pude pelo quarto, troquei de roupa em movimento e peguei a bolsa da Ginny. Ela levantou respirando com dificuldade e apanhou um roupão. Eu estava tão nervoso que não sabia se conseguiria aparatar direito. Ginny soltou um gemido.

- O tempo entre as contrações está diminuindo, Harry! DEPRESSA! DEPOIS VOCÊ VOLTA PRA BUSCAR TUDO O QUE É PRECISO!

AI, CARAMBA!! O que diabos eu vou fazer? Peguei o braço da Ginny e girei, me concentrando mais que nunca na minha destinação: St. Mungus.

- Posso ajudar? - perguntou a recepcionista, quando eu me materializei no hall de entrada no hospital. Ginny gritou.

- _MINHA ESPOSA ESTÁ TENDO O FILHO!_ - gritei, me sentindo um tanto histérico

- Certo. - a recepcionista falou, num tom calmo demais. O mundo está desabando na minha cabeça e recepcionista está chamando calmamente alguém pra vir buscar a Ginny. MERLIN!

Um curandeiro veio e colocou minha esposa numa maca. Ela parecia estar sentindo muita dor, se esforçando pra não gritar.

- Ginny...

- Senhor, o senhor não pode acompanhar. - o curandeiro idiota me falou, entrando em movimento

- Mas eu sou marido dela! Minha esposa está tendo um filho e eu não posso nem acompanhá-la?

- Harry, querido, - Ginny falou com a voz fraca - fique na sala de espera. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Mas, Ginny...

- Senhor, o seu nervosismo pode prejudicá-la! - o curandeiro me falou, acelerando o passo.

- Eu amo você, Ginny. - lembrei-a, parando no meio do corredor.

- Eu também amo você, Harry. - ela me disse com um sorrisinho fraco, embora ainda parecesse fraca.

A sala de espera estava vazia. Fiquei andando de um lado pro outro nervosamente. Por que demorava tanto? Era só um parto! A ultrassom nos provou que havia só um bebê lá dentro! Eu tinha certeza de que tinha apenas um bebê lá dentro, então por que... PORQUE? Por que demora tanto?? E eu nem sabia o sexo do bebê. Ginny não quis saber e proibiu o curandeiro de me contar.

Pensamentos idiotas não paravam de me ocorrer. Será que deu alguma coisa errado? E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com o meu filho? Será que a Ginny está bem? Por que a demora? Senti meu bolso vibrar e levei quase dois minutos inteiros pra perceber o motivo: Meu celular estava tocando.

- Alô? - minha voz estava rouca, meio entrecortada

- Harry, cara! Cadê você? Não vem trabalhar hoje? - perguntou a voz de Rony do outro lado da linha - Estou esperando você pra irmos juntos à um tempão

- Não vou, não. - Respondi. Minha voz agora estava alta, aguda e falhava

- Harry, você está bem?

Eu ouvi a voz mandona da Mione falar alguma coisa do tipo "Me deixa falar com ele!"

- Harry? - agora era a Mione quem falava - Onde você está?

- No St. Mungus.

Silêncio.

- E o que está fazendo no St. Mungus às sete horas da manhã?

- Ginny está tendo o bebê.

- GINNY O QUE? Harry, não saia daí, estamos indo para aí agora mesmo! - gritou Hermione com a voz aguda.

Já são sete horas da manhã? Ginny está na maldita sala de parto a duas horas. DUAS HORAS! Por que a demora, por que a demora? Eu não sei exatamente como aconteceu, mas quinze minutos depois toda a família Weasley estava na sala de espera. Fleur e Gui, com Victoire, Rony, Hermione, Jorge, Carlinhos e os meus sogros também. Eu vi pela primeira vez meu reflexo no espelho da sala. Eu estava pálido, maltrapilho e minha expressão era assustada.

- Harry, meu bem! - gritou a senhora Weasley, me abraçando - A quanto tempo Ginny está lá?

- D-duas horas. Quase três horas agora. - gaguejei, nervoso.

A porta se abriu com um clique. Uma curandeira de quase dezoito anos, mais ou menos, entrou. Os cabelos presos numa touca e uma mácara descartável pendurada no pescoço.

- Qual de vocês é o sr. Harry Potter? - ela perguntou

- Sou eu! - quase gritei com a voz aguda

- Senhor, a sra. Potter acaba de ser levada pra um quarto particular. Ela deseja vê-lo.

Quase corri pro lado da enfermeira.

- Mas e nós? - perguntou Jorge, indignado - Somos a família dela!

- Sinto muito, senhor. - a curandeira respondeu apaticamente - Apenas o marido, por hora. Mais tarde o resto da família poderá vê-los.

Ela fechou a porta e fez sinal pra que eu a seguisse. Ela começou a andar com uma calma irritante. Eu não conseguia falar nada. Se soubesse o caminho, teria disparado na frente da curandeira lerda.

- É o seu primeiro filho? - ela me perguntou, com um sorrisinho desdenhoso mínimo

- Sim. - respondi - É muito longe?

- É no quarto 747, senhor Potter. Seu filho é lindo e ele e a sua esposa passam bem. Por aqui.

Ela abriu a porta de um quarto. Eu entrei e a primeira coisa que vi foi Ginny, meio despenteada, ainda de camisola, segurando um embrulhinho de cobertores verde-claro nos braços. Me aproximei lentamente, os lábios entreabertos. Ouvi a curandeira fechar a porta. Ginny sorriu pra mim.

- Parabéns, papai. - ela falou com a voz fraca. - É um menino. Nasceu com três quilos e quatrocentas e quarenta e sete gramas e o cabelo do pai.

Estendi a mão para o rostinho que aparecia minimamente. Ele pôs a mãozinha pra fora e agarrou meu dedo. Uma emoção muito forte me dominou.

- Ele é tão... Lindo. - falei, emocionado. O bebê abriu os olhos e olhou pra mim. Meu filho olhou pra mim. - Tem os olhos da mãe. - acrescentei, com muita satisfação.

- É, nesse ponto ele me decepcionou um pouco. Queria que os olhos dele fossem verdes como sapinhos cozidos. - Ginny riu.

- Podemos tentar de novo. Prometo dar a você quantos filhos quiser até conseguir seu bebê de olhos verdes. Você já decidiu que nome vai dar a ele? - perguntei, sem conseguir despregar os olhos do meu filho.

- Achei que você talvez quisesse escolher.

- Não. - disse sacudindo a cabeça - Quero que você escolha. Você foi quem carregou ele durante todo esse tempo pra mim. Acho que tem o direito de escolher o nome dele.

- Neste caso... - Ginny sorriu - Bem-vindo ao mundo, Tiago Sirius Potter.

Pela primeira vez desviei os olhos dele para olhar Ginny. Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas quando sorri pra ela. Era idiota chorar agora. Idiota chorar no momento mais feliz da minha vida. Mas não consegui segurar. Sou homem o bastante pra admitir que duas lágrimas escaparam apesar dos meus esforços. Tiago deu um sorrisinho desdentado e fez alguns ruídos. Sem dizer nada, Ginny passou ele pra mim.

- Nós temos um filho, senhora Potter. Você é mamãe agora. - falei

- Sim. - ela respondeu rindo. - Agora tem alguém que eu amo tanto quanto amo você.

- Eu acho que posso dizer o mesmo. Agora somos uma família de três.

Sentei na beira da cama dela, com o nosso filho no braço. Nosso. Filho. Isso é incrível. Agora posso dizer que sou um homem completo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: Minha primeira short fic...  
Espero que vcs tenham gostado  
Coloquei o nome da Gina em inglês por que Ginny é mais legal. \o/  
beijos =*


End file.
